Sekeping Hati
by amerta rosella
Summary: Summer, autumn, snow, spring—kita lewati banyak musim, agar membuatmu tahu ada cintaku yang selalu menunggu untuk kau sadari.


_Summer_.

Matahari menggantung sempurna di langit yang berwarna biru cerah, menerangi bumantara dengan sinarnya yang panas menyengat, seolah tak tersaring lapisan ozon, serta menghampar renta pepohonan sehingga terlihat lebih berkilau.

Naruto selalu mengeluh betapa panasnya suhu udara Konoha kala musim panas datang, peluh yang bercucuran serta kulit _tan _kebanggaannya yang berwarna kemerahan berkat sengatan panasnya matahari. Sai akan tersenyum menanggapi, karena dia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, lalu Sakura akan menatap pria Uzumaki itu sinis; tapi sembari membenarkan dalam hati keluhan Naruto. Mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan desa, sebenarnya hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka ketiganya bisa bertemu dan bagusnya lagi satu arah.

Kalau Sai dan Sakura, sepertinya cukup masuk akal bila mereka ingin pergi ke perpustakaan atau hanya sekedar duduk di bangku taman dekat perpustakaan, tapi bagimana dengan Naruto—entahlah.

Sakura yang saat itu membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan karena sebelumnya ia lebih dulu berkunjung ke pasar dan membeli bahan makanan mentah terlihat cukup kerepotan untuk mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahi lebarnya, oleh karena itu Sai berniat ingin membantu, hanya saja dia tak yakin Sakura akan menerima bantuannya—dan Naruto; pria itu sibuk sendiri mengomentari udara siang ini. Sakura menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya, dia menoleh pada Sai, menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Sai tersenyum kikuk, ia memang bukan lagi seorang Sai yang pertama kali Sakura kenal; pria yang tak bisa mendefinisikan sebuah emosi yang dirasakannya, tapi Sai yang sekarang jauh lebih baik—berkat bantuan buku-buku perpustakaan atau apapun itu yang sejenisnya, "Sakura-_san_, sepertinya kau kerepotan membawa belanjaanmu," Sai mengambil jeda, begitu pula dengan langkah keduanya yang secara tiba-tiba terhenti, membuat Naruto yang sibuk sendiri dengan cuaca siang itu berjalan lebih dulu tanpa menyadari sama sekali jika kedua temannya berhenti melangkah.

"—Maksudku, kupikir aku bisa membantumu."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sekeping Hati © amerta rosella  
**

**Standard warning applied, semi-fanon, dedicated to my beloved sister, Summer Dash alias Putri. Fluffy, actually I'm not sure *nyengir* and drabble maybe, ah (again) actually I'm not sure *bungkuk-bungkuk. OOC! and typo.  
**

**A SaiSaku fanfiction—**

—**2013**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura mengerutkan alis, lalu mengangguk pelan dengan perasaan bingung, tapi itu juga sebagai pertanda bahwa dia mengerti maksud perkataan Sai, "Kau mau membawakan belanjaanku, Sai?" tanyanya ragu, sekedar memastikan saja. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari menerima kebaikan seorang teman, tapi yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini ialah bentuk kepedulian Sai padanya.

Sai membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat, dan kantong plastik belanjaan Sakura yang tak seberapa baginya sudah beralih seluruhnya pada genggaman tangannya. Gadis dengan rona musim semi itu mengulum senyum, "Terima kasih," mengucapkannya dengan rona keindahan yang terpahat anggun di wajahnya. Lalu berjalan mendahului Sai setelahnya.

Semenjak masing-masing sibuk dengan rutinitas mereka; Sai yang sebagai seorang _ANBU_, juga Naruto yang belakangan ini sering mendapat misi keluar Desa, serta Sakura yang sibuk dengan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang _medic-nin _di Rumah Sakit Konoha membuat waktu bersama-sama seperti saat ini (yang terjadi secara kebetulan) bisa terbilang cukup langka. Sai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ini bukan senyuman palsu yang biasa diumbar olehnya—tapi lengkungan senyum yang terukir saat mengingat bagaimana indahnya sosok Sakura yang tersenyum padanya tadi.

Sai merasakannya; sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya terasa hangat, darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak merdu—hanya hal sederhana yang terjadi di antara ia dan Sakura, namun dampaknya tidak sesederhana itu rupanya. Sai memang telah menyadarinya sejak awal, saat pertama kali ia melihat sosok Sakura, bertemu dengan seorang gadis bertenaga _monster_ yang begitu identik dengan warna merah muda, serta Sakura yang tanpa sungkan menunjukan secara gamblang setiap gambaran emosi yang di rasakannya. Dia _tertarik_, hanya saja Sai tidak yakin untuk menganggap rasa tertariknya itu adalah wujud afeksi; yang bukanlah cinta kasih kepada sahabat, melainkan cinta dari seorang pria untuk gadis-_nya_.

Dari beberapa buku yang dibacanya selama ini, _mereka _mengatakan itu adalah gambaran emosi sebuah perasaan bernama cinta, tapi Sai tidak bisa meyakininya. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan, kala mendengar suara Naruto yang melengking di telinganya, "Sai! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di situ _hoooy_!" suara gelak tawa ringan Sakura terdengar setelah itu, Sai membalasnya dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, _gomen_," menundukan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat sebagai pertanda meminta maaf. Sai menyadari debaran jantungnya semakin menggila kala melihat betapa elok paras Sakura yang disinari oleh percikan cahaya matahari, dengan gelak tawa ringan, seolah berkilau _bak _sebuah emas—ah, musim panas di Konoha memanglah terasa cukup menyengat, tapi semua itu tak bisa mengalahkan sengatan pesona Sakura pada seorang Sai.

.

.

.

_Autumn_.

Bumi bagian utara memasuki pertengahan musim gugur, angin bertiup cukup kencang terlebih pada sore hari. Sesekali Sakura membenarkan anak poninya yang berterbangan mengganggu pengelihatan, merasa dirinya menyesal kenapa dia tak mengenakan jepit rambut untuk poni panjangnya.

Syal abu-abu melingkar manis di leher jenjang seputih porselen, membantu menghangatkan suhu tubuh yang terbalut pakaiannya. Ia melempar senyum atau sapaan kala penduduk Konoha memberikannya ucapan selamat sore. Pekerjaan di rumah sakit membuat tubuhnya terasa lumayan lelah, meski hanya dari pagi hingga sore hari. Seharusnya Sakura mengambil cuti liburannya, tapi dia juga pasti akan bosan bila berlibur hanya dengan bermalas-malasan di _apato _miliknya.

Aroma _takoyaki_ menyapa indera penciumannya, Sakura meneguk ludahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai makanan itu, dia tidak terlalu memusingkan berat badan seperti Ino, jadi Sakura bebas untuk mengkonsumsi makanan berlemak sekali pun. Di luar kedai makanan _takoyaki_, Sakura melihat Sai yang baru hendak melangkah masuk, tidak ada salahnya jika mengajak Sai menikmati _takoyaki _bersama, lagi pula sepertinya Sai hanya seorang diri.

"Sai," teguran itu membuat Sai menoleh, wajahnya yang semula tertihat kelelahan akibat baru pulang dari misi dan langsung melapor pada Hokage mendadak cerah, tersenyum seperti _biasanya_ sebagai tanggapan.

"Ada apa Sakura-_san_?"

"Aaa … bisakah kau memanggilku Sakura saja?" ujarnya sembari menyenggol bahu Sai dengan tangan mungilnya, Sai terkekeh pelan, dia selalu merasa tersenyum itu mudah kala berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ada apa Sakura?" nadanya terdengar tenang dan monoton, namun di balik itu semua, sebenarnya ada debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Mau menemaniku makan _takoyaki_?" sepasang pendar hijau menatap dengan binaran penuh harap, Sai seakan terjerumus ke dalamnya, terhanyut oleh lingkar hijau yang memesona.

"Hm, tidak ada salahnya," gumam Sai sebagai tanda setuju. Saat ia hendak berjalan, sebuah tangan melingkar pada lengannya, Sai menatap tangan itu, yang bahkan pemiliknya pun seakan tidak peka oleh tindakan yang menurutnya biasa saja padahal efeknya dalam bagi Sai. Berdehem sekali, dua kali, merasakan angin yang bertiup jauh lebih hangat. Mereka duduk di meja bagian depan, memesan beberapa tusuk _takoyaki _dengan _ocha _madu sebagai pelengkap.

Sakura berbicara banyak hal, Sai menyimak. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat hampar gugur daun cokelat bersemu kekuningan, pohon-pohon kokoh yang daunnya satu per satu terlepas dan meliuk-liuk mengudara, tersapu angin. Pemandangan musim gugur yang disukai Sakura, "Sai, apa menurutmu Ino cantik?" Sakura mulai bertanya mengenai hal yang Sai yakin memiliki maksud tertentu, melihat bagaimana manik hijau bening mengerling padanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sai menyesap _ocha _hangat miliknya, _takoyaki _telah tanggal di piring masing-masing, menyisahkan bumbu yang tertinggal pada piring _limoges_.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kau cocok dengan Ino," senyuman Sai terukir miring, bukan salah Sakura jika dia tak menyadari ada sekeping hati yang dititipkan padanya, dan menaruh harapan jika suatu saat tali persahabatan itu berganti menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukan salah Sakura, hanya saja Sai yang berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap sebagaimana umumnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tak berminat mengajak Ino kencan eh?" Sakura tersenyum menggoda, wajahnya merona merah karena terkekeh ringan, tapi Sai merasa pembicaraan ini tidak perlu diteruskan, bukan karena Sai seorang yang mudah peka dan tidak suka digoda, hanya saja dia tak ingin membahas perempuan cantik lainnya padahal di depannya sudah duduk seorang gadis yang lebih indah dari kata cantik sekali pun untuk menjabarkannya.

"Kurasa aku harus pamit Sakura," sejujurnya ada separuh hatinya yang tidak rela mendengar ucapan Sai, dia ingin membicarakan banyak hal, sekedar melepas penat dengan berbincang bersama teman, tapi melihat wajah Sai yang tampaknya kelelahan serta _chakra _yang tidak stabil membuat Sakura mengangguk enggan. Sai meneraktirnya hari ini, meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kedai yang kebanyakan dari para pengunjung membawa teman atau pasangan masing-masing.

Sakura menopang wajahnya dalam pangkuan tangan, ada perasaan iri melihat sepasang kekasih yang begitu hangat tengah bercengkrama tak jauh dari meja tempatnya singgah. _Ah_ cinta ya? Sakura merasa dia tak memiliki waktu untuk mulai belajar lagi mencintai seseorang, menaruh hatinya pada sang pria pujaan, dan merasa cintanya pada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini entah berada di mana telah lenyap—entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu apa dia masih mencintai Sasuke seperti dulu atau tidak, habis pria itu meninggalkannya sekian lama, membiarkan hatinya jatuh lalu retak, bahkan nyaris hancur.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sai," gumamnya pelan, melengkungkan seulas senyum. Meski awalnya Sai menyebalkan, mengatakannya jelek dan aneh, tapi _toh _sekarang Sai adalah salah satu teman dekatnya, rekan satu timnya.

.

.

.

_Snow_

Badai salju turun membawa suhu yang sangat mengerikan, di sebuah _goa_ yang hampir tak terlihat karena tertimbun runtuhan salju, Sakura—dengan tangan bergetar mencoba melakukan pengobatan pada tubuh sosok pria yang terbaring dalam pangkuannya, cahaya kehijauan dari _chakra _itu menjadi satu-satunya penerang, merasa dingin menggigit permukaan kulit, serta kebekuan menjamah yang membuatnya menggigil. Sakura tak sempat membuat api unggun, jangankan itu, ia bahkan tak sempat memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak cedera sama sekali.

Sebab, baginya sosok Sai yang terbaring lemah dalam pangkuannya sekarang adalah pioritas utama. Mereka terpisah, Naruto dan Kakashi entah berada di mana sekarang, Sakura hanya mencoba mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Sai, merobek pakaian pria itu yang sebelumnya memang sudah terkoyak berkat kunai beracun. _Ah_, kunai beracun dari musuh itu seharusnya mengenai Sakura, namun Sai dengan sigap memeluk gadis itu, membuat mereka terhempas dengan kunai menggores bagian punggung belakang Sai.

Perempuan berambut merah muda mulai terisak, meruntuki kebodohan Sai yang kenapa justru menyelamatkannya, "Kau bodoh Sai! Kau tidak perlu bertindak seperti itu!" Sakura berujar sendu, biar bagaimana pun racun itu tak bisa dianggap enteng, sebab terbukti dari Sai yang memang dasarnya pucat semakin pucat—bahkan pria itu sempat terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar, "Bodoh!"

Sai tersenyum lemah, tangannya yang terkulai mulai terangkat, menyingkap helaian merah muda Sakura yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Aku akan lebih bodoh lagi jika membiarkanmu terluka," bisiknya, begitu pelan, seakan datang dari belahan benua yang jauh.

"Kau akan bertahan," Sakura sadar _chakra_-nya sudah mulai menipis, tapi untunglah racun itu sudah hampir seluruhnya keluar, setidaknya dia bisa menyelamatkan Sai meskipun kondisi tubuhnya sendiri terasa kian memburuk.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, selama—uhk," Sai mengerang tertahan, darah kembali keluar dari sudut bibirnya, Sakura panik, "—selama kau ada di sisiku," melanjutkan ucapannya saat rasa sakit di tubuhnya sudah mulai mereda, atau bahkan dia memang telah mati rasa oleh dinginnya suhu yang membuat tubuh membeku serta buku-buku jemari memutih.

"Sai…," lirih Sakura, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan pria itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis untukku," tangan Sai tergerak untuk megusap lelehan air mata itu, lalu tangannya kembali terkulai saat merasakan seolah ada tangan maya yang meremas jantungnya kuat, raut wajahnya menunjukan sekali jika ia menahan sakit.

"Bertahanlah," Sakura semakin terisak, racunnya memang hampir keluar dari tubuh pria itu, hanya saja ia tak menyangka penyebarannya begitu cepat, dengan _chakra _yang semakin menipis, bisakah ia menyelamatkan nyawa rekan satu timnya itu.

Sai tersenyum lemah, dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang ia berkata, "Aku … tidak ingin melihat perempuan yang kucintai menangis," Sakura terpana untuk beberapa saat, namun kembali sadar kala sepasang kelopak mata itu perlahan tertutup, dengan senyum di bibir yang perlahan lenyap. Akhirnya, pernyataan yang selama ini tertahan terungkap juga.

"SAI!"

.

.

.

_Spring _

Hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang kala musim semi datang ialah melihat mekarnya kelopak sakura dari batang-batang kurus bersemu kecoklatan itu. Sakura duduk di bangku taman, dengan helaian merah muda yang sesekali tertiup angin. Ia nampaknya selalu menyukai detik ketika kelopak-kelopak itu lahir dari ranting-ranting kurus pohon. Ketika warna pohon yang kusam itu menjelma terang oleh warna-warna merah jambu di tiap dahannya.

Sakura melengkungkan senyum, pria itu berjanji akan menemuinya di tempat ini. Ada perasaan aneh bersarang dalam rongga dadanya, setiap kali pikirannya melayang memikirkan gambaran seorang Sai. Serta ada pula sejumput kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di wajahnya, mengingat bahwa Sai telah sembuh total beberapa hari lalu, setelah terhitung koma selama sebulan lebih. Harusnya, Sakura tidak berada di sini, dia mustinya menangai para pasien di rumah sakit, tapi bukan masalah besar jika Sakura mengambil jatah liburnya sehari saja—untuk berkencan.

"_Konichiwa _Sakura," suara itu menyapa, pria dalam balutan baju serba hitam yang kontas dengan musim semi. Sai duduk di sebelahnya, wajah yang terlihat sedikit lebih tirus namun tak memudarkan pesona ketampanannya.

"Aaa … _Konichiwa_, Sai," Sakura tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan di kedua belah pipinya. Semenjak ia tahu Sai ternyata menaruh hati padanya, ada rasa canggung yang begitu ambigu, merasa dia harus berhati-hati dalam setiap tindakan kala berdekatan dengan Sai, karena kini ada detakan jantung yang berpacu cepat, sama seperti detak jantungnya dulu saat ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat lebih gemuk, Sakura," komentar Sai, masih Sai yang sama rupanya; pria yang tidak bisa menjaga omongannya, tapi jika dulu Sakura tidak akan segan memberikan Sai sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras, kini justru perkataan itu yang begitu Sakura rindukan.

Ah, sebulan lebih menunggu Sai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya membuat Sakura menyadari dia merindukan banyak hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sai—mungkin semua yang masih berhubungan erat dengan Sai, "Terima kasih."

Sai tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas putih polos pada Sakura, hanya kertas biasa dengan pita merah jambu melingkar di sana sebagai simpul—tapi ada sebuah lukisan di dalamnya yang menggambarkan isi hati Sai saat ini, pada Sakura, "Untukmu," Sai yakin Sakura sudah tahu mengenai perasaannya sejak waktu itu, kala ia mengungkapkannya di tengah rasa sakit menyerang tubuh.

"Ini, untukku?" tanya Sakura ragu, Sai melihat wajah yang merona merah memberi kehangatan tersendiri untuknya, bagai sebuah cokelat yang membawa rasa manis pada indera pengecap, lalu perlahan-lahan meleleh menghangatkan hatinya. Jatuh cinta memanglah unik menurut Sai, "apakah isinya lukisan?" Sakura baru saja akan membukanya saat tangan Sai menggenggam jemarinya, memberikan isyarat agar tidak membukanya dulu.

"Hm, lebih baik nanti saja dibukanya, Sakura," perkataan Sai membuat Sakura mengangguk setuju, padahal ia penasaran dengan isi gulungan kertas itu. Tanpa disadari, keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk mengenyahkan debaran jantung yang kian menggila. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ini wujud afeksi—dia jatuh cinta? Ah benarkah.

"Aaa—"

"Sakura? Sai?"

Sakura baru saja akan membalas ucapan Sai, namun sebuah suara bariton mengintrupsi, membuat tangan Sai yang semula berada pada jari Sakura terlepas. Dua kepala berlainan warna itu menoleh ke asal suara, menemukan tiga pasang mata yang menatap mereka bingung. Naruto menganga, Lee mengerutkan alis tebalnya, sedangkan Kakashi terkekeh canggung dengan buku _icha-icha _dalam genggamannya.

"Kalian, kencan?" kesimpulan Lee membuat baik Sai mau pun Sakura tersenyum canggung. Sai yang biasanya bisa mengontrol emosi kini terlihat manis dengan semburat tipis menggores warna di wajah seputih porselennya.

"Ah, begitulah," jawab Sai apa adanya, tanpa menyadari Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya semakin merona.

Satu detik, Naruto, Lee, Kakashi sama-sama diam.

Dua detik, ketiganya terlihat berpikir.

Tiga detik—"KALIAN PACARAN!?"—suara Naruto dan Lee begitu memekakan telinga, Kakashi yang berdiri di tengah mereka mengusap-usap daun telinganya, berharap tidak perlu harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan indera pendengarannya, bujang lapuk yang senang membaca novel karya Jiraya itu tahu berada di tengah-tengah orang berisik seperti Lee dan Naruto adalah hal yang buruk.

"Untuk saat ini, belum," bukan Sai yang menjawab, melainkan Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, serta sepasang pendar hijau menyorot malu-malu.

"Em, ya—seperti yang Sakura katakan," Sai menimpali dengan wajah yang merona sama seperti Sakura, menggaruk bagian pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. _Eh tapi_, tadi Sakura berkata 'untuk saat ini belum' apakah itu berarti Sakura merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sai langsung menoleh, baru saja ingin mendengar penjelasan Sakura mengenai perkataannya tadi, tapi sebuah suara lagi-lagi mengintrupsi.

"APA!?"

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

note:

mput, nih SaiSaku untukmu /nyodorinkertas/. ini fanon yang bersetting sebelum perang dunia, ahaha, random abeees. tapi harap bisa dimengerti. Makasih udah membaca, silahkan tinggalkan pendapatmu di kotak review ya.

_Agnes, 03062013, Bekasi._


End file.
